


[Collage] Falling Star

by PlainTiger



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Collage, M/M, reverse soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlainTiger/pseuds/PlainTiger
Summary: Reverse Soulmate!AU, where these two meeting will result in the End of the World as We Know It.
Relationships: Romain Grosjean/Charles Leclerc
Kudos: 9





	[Collage] Falling Star

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [polnalyubvi — Кометы](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QhiEiPWM3as).


End file.
